benhollyslittlekingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaston the Ladybird
This article is about the episode. For the character, see Gaston Gaston The Ladybird is the 2nd episode in Season 1. It first aired April 7th, 2009 Episode Description The team try to cheer up their friend Gaston by tidying his cave, but do not realize that he likes it the way it was. Plot The episode begins with Ben and Holly going to Gaston's cave to see if he wants to play. Once he comes out, the three of them all fly through the meadow, play fetch, and have gaston roll over on his back. Soon, Ben and Holly are called back to their houses for bedtime, and they all go home for the night. The next morning, Ben and Holly go back to the meadow to play with Gaston, but see that he isn't there, so they go back to his cave to find him. When they get there and knock on his door, Gaston is still asleep. The two mistake his lack of an answer for being upset, and not wanting to play. To help cheer him up, they go to Nanny Plum, who helps them come up with a plan. While Ben, Holly, and Nanny Plum make their way to Gaston's cave, Gaston wakes up and goes to the meadow, and they just miss each other When they get to the cave, they knock on the door and find that it's open. When they go inside to investigate, they discover that there's a big mess all over it, with cobwebs, dirty socks, and old half-eaten food strewn about everywhere. The group comes to the conclusion that this is reason Gaston is sad, and that they'll clean up the cave for him as a surprise. Holly dusts the cobwebs, Ben mops the floors, and Nanny cleans off the bed. After throwing away the trash and polishing everything off, they're finished. Not long after, they notice Gaston coming back, and they come out of the cave to apologize for making him sad by rolling him over and riding on his back. Gaston then explains (while being translated by Nanny Plum) that he likes those things, and he isn't sad at all. Nanny tells him that he'll be even happier when he goes inside and looks at his cave, but almost as soon as he walks in, he starts crying. When they ask him what's wrong, he says that he liked his home the way it was before. Ben and Holly apologize, and immediately get to work on making the cave a mess again. Ben spreads garbage all over the floors, Holly magics cobwebs back into the corners, and Nanny makes the bed messy again. After magic-ing a layer of dirt over the walls, Gaston's cave is back the way it was. After they're done, Ben and Holly tell Gaston that if his cave ever needs to be made untidy again, they'll be there to help, and the three of them all go back out to the meadow to play. Appearances *Ben *Holly *Gaston *Nanny Plum *Mrs Elf (Cameo) Trivia *In this episode, it's revealed that Nanny Plum can speak and translate Ladybird Category:Ladybirds Category:Episodes